


When Boys Are Not At Home

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Self-Pleasure, Sexual Content, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: What happens in sound Connecticut, when Patti's boys aren't at home and she craves some human contact, especially Johnny's since it's been quite a while from the cruise ? Let's peek into the bedroom, shall we ?Reminder, all of these fanfictions are pure fictional, and I swear to God I never wanted to offend ANY of the readers, so if Patti LuPone herself or any members of her family ever lays hands and eyes on one of my fics, Jesus I'm so sorry !! And I didn't want to offend you anyhow ! Hopefully you won't have the desire to separate my head from my body :D but I'm not the only single one out there, who has written about Patti herself. And/or Johnny. Btw I'm not even sorry about writing about Johnny Depp, because he's too famous and fucking midnight fantasy to ANY girl of ANY age on this planet, so I assume he's got to be used it already by now :D Okay....enjoy the story :D
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Johnny Depp
Kudos: 6





	When Boys Are Not At Home

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Alright lovely dolls ! I was thinking of this for sooooo daaamn looong, and now I'm finally finished. Please, please tell me in reviews, if you want to do of it a series of evenings, spent by some Johnny's movies (= commented by me/Patti) ;-) love ya all, hope you will enjoy dolls, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Evening was spreading in very beautiful Connecticut. Car in front of quite big house just parked into its usual place.

Keys in lock of main doors, as Patti walked into her house, greeting her doggies with wide smile.

,,Mama's home,'' she kissed the air, petting her golden retrievers. ,,And Mama's gonna be alone tonight, because Matty will arrive only on Thursday,'' she sighed, taking off her scarf, and her shoes, walking across the house, and right into the kitchen.

After long feeding the dogs, and herself, she sat down on the couch.

Staring into fireplace for a while.

_Shall I make fire ? Shall I not ?_

She felt good. She wasn't hot, she wasn't cold. She wasn't even alone ! Scout and Pearl were contentedly eating in the kitchen, and Harry probably somewhere wandering inside the house.

But still she missed something. She lacked human presence. You know coming back home after three matinees and two evening performances into completely lonely house in the middle of wood, is not the best feeling. Especially for Patti.

She could finally finish the book ! Yes she could…or she could call Matt, but he was probably asleep already, after all it was ten. She could call Johnny, but God knows what he was doing right now in Los Angeles, if he even was in Los Angeles, since she didn't know if he was still shooting or not. After the cruise, they were calling at first daily, then weekly, and suddenly last past month he haven't even texted her, which was making her more nervous than it should.

Patti stood up walking upstairs and straight into the bedroom. Falling headfirst on her double bed, she threw her phone on the other half, hugging a pillow.

When she rolled on her back, a big ginger cat jumped to her, Patti smiled ,,Harry…at least you will sleep with me tonight when anybody else won't.''

She petted tomcat's head, as he purred, and nuzzled to her, stepping on her stomach, he lied himself on her, his eyes slowly closing.

,,Will you watch a movie with Mama ?'' her eyes descended on big TV screen on the wall.

And then it flashed her mind.

_Watch a movie…how'd he said that ? Casanova ? No…God why do we have laptop !_

She swiftly sat up, interrupting slowly falling asleep cat, she jumped off the bed and to Matt's working table in their bedroom. Sitting down, and opening their laptop, she by her memory put a password, and rushing to internet browser.

_Okay, okay…Dark Shadows-not, Rum Diary-not, Alice In Wonderland-not, Pirates Of The Caribbean-oh come on ! Where the fuck-aaaah ! Don Juan DeMarco ! Is that ? Should be ! Better be !_

_Oh no…fine, chill Patti, Joshie told you how to do that…jus'_

Clicking from card to card, trying to remember _how_ did her son showed her, how to download a movie.

 _Yeah-you're not that old girl !_ Patti grinned at the screen when the certain movie was already downloading, one quarter in progress.

Patti jumped of the chair, cheeringly walking to her wardrobe, opening the lowest drawer, pulling it open, and picking from her piles of panties her _dear friend_ , she played with, when _boys weren't at home._

Taking the purple vibrator, and walking to the small hall and into bathroom, thoroughly cleaning it in wash basin with water, taking from shelf a non-perfumed baby oil, and walking back into the bedroom. Putting the toy with oil on the bed, and taking cat in her arms.

,,Sorry dear, change of plans…Mama will play with _Mr. Rabbit_ tonight,'' she put gently Harry down on the floor in the hall and closing doors behind her.

,,Okay…'' she turned on her heel, rushing back to laptop, and already downloaded movie. ,,Yayy ! Ohh-shit…''

Realizing that now, she has to put the movie into TV. And that wasn't part of Josh's _course_ …

 _It can't be that hard…_ Patti stood up walking to TV, and searching _some_ clue how she could do that. _There are a lot of holes, but I don't know what the fuck shall I do with them ?!_

She was using TV so less, that she absolutely didn't know, what to do, or _how_ to do. She'd rather watch movie on computer, but…now she wanted to enjoy some _de luxe_ time with _her own toy_ , while watching a movie.

After few minutes of hopeless thinking, she picked up her phone from bed, and sat back beside TV.

_Please answer it, please, I'm in real need…Please, please answ-_

,,Joshie ! Hi, love…baby, I've got a problem…ya see, I know it will sound stupid, but I don't care. How shall I put downloaded movie into TV ? ….yes in our bedroom. Yes ? Oh sure…'' Patti looked over the table, spotting a small USB flash driver, taking it.

 _,,Put it into laptop, and wait few seconds, it should show you a file…''_ Josh's voice in the phone ordered, waiting till his mom approval.

,,Got it, it's empty-''

_,,-Great, now, remember how I showed to copy things on computer ?''_

,,Yeah-''

_,,-Copy that movie into that file.''_

,,…That was easy-''

 _,,And now just take the USB and put into TV plug,''_ Josh smiled on the other side.

Patti stood up, taking USB and walking to TV, she looked behind it again. ,,What the hell is **_TV plug_** ?''

Right she knew, what plug means, but-

 _,,Just put it into hole where it fits, you'll find that,''_ Josh almost chuckled.

,,Hey don't laugh at your poor mom, okay !'' _So for this are those holes !_

She tried first, as it fitted, she grappled at TV remote, and switched it on.

_,,Does it show, new connection ?''_

,,Yes, thank you so much baby !'' Patti cheered, and switching movie on with remote.

_,,And what movie is that exactly ? Something new ?''_

When Josh started to be curious, Patti's eyes went slightly wide. What if he knew the movie and he could figure out the reason, why she wants to see it.

,,Something called, Dark Shadows,'' Patti swallowed, if she remembered the other of Johnny's movies. ,,Okay, thank you so much Josh, have a nice evening bye bye,'' she kissed the phone, before he could answer, and hang out.

Throwing her phone back on bed, she cheered at already running film, she switched off the lights, and slowly start stripping off her clothes.

,,Faye Dunaway too ? Okay, boy this gonna be interesting,'' Patti rolled up her shirt, putting it on her drawer.

_Beginning looks good…ohhh-good-good music._

She bit her lip, when the music was really perfectly underlining the atmosphere. She unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down, that they fell around her ankles.

She watched as two hands were on the screen, splashing perfume on their wrists, as Patti unclasped her bra, freeing her ampleness, after long long day, it made her grin.

_Probably Johnny's hands. It was shot in 1994, which means, he's supposed to be young there…a lot young, and young Johnny-mmhmm-that can be really tasty…_

Patti slowly crawled on the bed, outside already very dark, she shifted contentedly on mattress, looking at TV screen.

,,A mask ? Okay I should've read the book first probably…aaand-there he goes !''

Biting her lip again, as in the mirror, really young Johnny appeared, putting on the mask.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding JACKPOT !_

Patti lied on her back, shifting pillow, so she could lie, but still watch, slowly rolling down even her panties. Listening to Johnny's made accent, she nodded expertly, that he was good.

_,,I'm the world's greatest lover..''_

_I hope you are !_ Patti caressed herself, from her bare belly, up to her breasts, lightly running her fingers across her ample swells, watching still the screen, and Johnny walking in some street, she took her right nipple between her two fingers and softly tweaked, giving to her eyes a flutter.

_,,I have made love to over a thousand women-''_

_What a great start-_ Patti waved with her brow, gently kneading her both breast fully with her hands.

_,,-I was twenty one last Tuesday.''_

_Okay boy…keep it like that, sounds really good, if he's gonna talk about it, or show it, I think I will-_

_,,No woman has ever left my arms **unsatisfied** , only one has rejected me-''_

_Silly girl ! Ohhh-take me loverboy…_

Patti sighed as her left hand was working her left breast, and her other ran down and between her thighs, gently running across her clit.

It was way too long, since the cruise. And Matt's attention-even the drunken wild rides-were absolutely great….but she lacked Johnny…her bunny. Who was across the country, doing who-knows-what.

She needed a bit of his attention. A bit of his gentleness and sensitivity he was putting in their sex. That's exactly what she lacked.

And thinking of him, and watching him was even _intensifying_ her needs. Her _desires_.

Johnny was standing by the table and some woman, he smiled- _Oh I could kill now for that smile !-_ and looked at the opposite chair.

_,,May I ?''_

_Take me !_ Patti pressed her fingers stronger down on her clit, which made her lips apart and she let out a low cry of growing pleasure.

 _,,Well I will not linger…''_ Johnny started, sitting down, catching Patti's attention. Her eyes could not tear from the screen, as she watched him talking, her fingers, rubbing from her clit down to her slit, and back up, gently stroking herself, she was biting her lip in effort to not cry loud…or at least not louder than TV.

 _,,_ **_And you seduce women_** _,''_ redhead smirked, playing with her spoon.

_,,No, I never take advantage of a woman. I give women pleasure...if they **desire** it.''_

,,Ohhh-fuck,'' Patti couldn't deny a moan, as she slid her fingertips inside her, and then pulled out again, teasing herself. Her fingers already wet, as from her juices, collected around her sweet pussy.

,,Keep talking,'' she was aware of talking with TV screen, though in _moans_ , but she didn't fucking care, grappling at Mr. Rabbit, and baby oil, changing her mind as it wasn't needed after all.

Rubbing the length of the toy down her slit, whimpering aloud.

 _,,These women...have fingers with the same sensitivities as their legs-''_ Johnny took redhead's hand in his.

_,,The fingertips have the same feelings as their feet. And when you touch their knuckles...it is like passing your hands around their knees.''_

Patti's eyes fluttered, she caressed her thighs, switching the toy on, that it start vibrating between her thighs.

,,Ohh-yes,'' she groaned at the feel of buzzing on her clit.

_,,And this tender, fleshy part of the finger...is the same as brushing your hands around their thighs...''_

It was too overwhelming that Patti's clit was throbbing by its own, she felt that small climax coming up. She felt it very close, and very strong. Especially when Johnny ran his fingers across the redhead's fingers, and Patti ran her own fingers across her bare thighs again.

 _,,And…finally...''_ he kissed redhead's rabbet of her index and middle finger, as it was a sign for _kissing her between her legs._

Patti let out a tiny whimper, as she climaxed, they toy pressed at her clit, her thighs squeezed together, and her free hand fisted the sheet beneath her.

,,Mmm,'' Patti breathed, switching toy of, and brushing it lightly across her pulsating clit.

As Johnny start talking again, Patti couldn't wait, and slowly slid vibrator inside her with gasp of sensation.

Watching the screen, and listening to his voice, she start moving toy within her, letting the room fill with her moans.

_,,...and she must be coaxed to open her petals...with a warmth like the sun.''_

Patti imagined Johnny, caressing her shoulders, and her chest right now, his hand running up her stomach, and his lips hovering across her breasts. She switched the toy on again.

,,Oo…oohh-'' Patti tried to bite her lower lip, to not be that loud, moving vibrator inside her inner walls, feeling another-this time stronger-orgasm boiling up in her core.

Each stroke with her own hand across her breasts, and her thighs, and each move further within her send moan to escape her lips.

_,,…calls for the lust of a wave crashing to the shore. So we may stir up what lies beneath, and bring the foamy delight of love to the surface.''_

_Ohhh-silly, but ever so effective.._

,,Mmm-fuck-'' Patti moved the vibrator faster within her, imagining Johnny moving inside her, and his lips trailing her skin, and his hands on her _peaches_.

Her body slightly arching to the moves of her hand and Mr. Rabbit, and she gasping each time louder, her toes wriggling on the sheets.

_,,Although there is no metaphor, that truly describes making love to a woman...The closest is playing a rare **musical instrument**.''_

,,Ohhh….y-yes…mmm–Johnny,'' Patti moaned, her lips widely parted in effort to pant for air.

_,,I wonder...does a Stradivarius violin feel the same rapture as the violinist, when he coaxes a single. Perfect. Note. From its heart ?''_

,,Shit !'' her thighs trembling at her shivering climax, her breath labored that she wasn't even taking notice of woman belting on the scene, as Johnny was guiding the satisfied woman back to her table in Hotel Seville.

Patti's chest heaving, her mouth dry, and the vibrator making another climax tease her core, even when she wasn't moving it inside her, its buzzing was enough by itself.

_,,Oh, well…Now I must die.''_

,,-WHAT ?'' Patti nearly screamed, like she protested, pulling toy off her, not caring it was still buzzing, she switched the audio of TV to be louder, and replayed what Johnny/Don Juan just said.

 _,,Oh, well…Now I must die.''_ As he walked outside of the hotel and police sirens pierced the near silence.

,,Why ?'' Patti was slightly panting, and confused. Wasn't this only the beginning of the movie ? Wasn't it supposed to be with more such delicious scenes ?! What was happening ?!

She noticed the vibrator, and quickly switched it off, looking back at screen, and now a bit worriedly watching the plot for a while. Until Marlon Brando took Johnny to the Facility, Patti was slight nervous, but only then understood.

_He was lying ! This is not about Don Juan…it's about a boy who thinks that…but it's Johnny, I should be satisfied at least with that. Okay let's move on with the movie, maybe it's not as it seems…_

It was getting nearly boring when Johnny wasn't at scene, but when he _was_ , it was _worth it_.

 _,,This kid's gonna do a flamenco number on Bill's head, until it looks like a tortilla. And it's going to be on your watch !''_ Marlon announced nearly triumphantly, as Patti was watching now with a bit more interest, as the scene suddenly switched to really dancing Don Juan, as he was doing flamenco, which made Patti laugh loud for a moment.

Her breath already calmed to normal, when she saw him, she could bet her pulse was slowly raising.

Like she was suspecting _something_ , even if it was just watching Johnny, she reached for her vibrator, starting teasing herself.

 _,,You want Don Juan DeMarco, the world's greatest lover...to talk to you ?''_ Johnny's voice with Spanish accent sending shiver to run down her spine, just as she switched the buzzing on, and moved the toy inside her heat.

Gently kneading her breast with her free hand, and switching the vibrator on higher settings, almost screaming from sudden pleasure. Her hand almost wasn't able to move, so she was just trying to keep the toy within her, her hand immediately clawing at the pillow beneath her head.

_,,Have you ever loved a woman...until milk leaked from her...as though she had just given birth to love itself. And now must feed it or burst ?''_

,,Oohh-keep talking !'' Patti moaned, not watching TV anymore as she was busy at the moment, trying to steady her breathing, and not get crazy of his voice, and the sensation between her thighs, her fingers fisting the pillows case, and her cheek pressed softly against it.

_,,Have you ever tasted a woman...until she believed that she could be satisfied only by consuming the tongue that had devoured her ?''_

,,Yeah-hhh, shit ! Fuck-fuck-fuck ! Ohhh !'' Patti shivered under his words, imagining him doing that to her.

_,,Have you ever loved a woman so completely, that the sound of your voice in her ear, could cause her body to shudder-''_

,,-Yes !''

_,,-And explode with such intense pleasure-''_

,,-Yes !''

_,,-that only weeping could bring her full release ?''_

,,Ooooh fuck, love !'' Patti groaned, as her thighs start trembling, and her fingers on the pillow case too as she was clutching it too strong, her knuckles getting white, reversely from her other hand, which was holding still, the toy on the right place.

At that moment her phone beside her start ringing.

Patti forced herself to swallow, her trembling fingers reaching for the phone to see who was interrupting.

_Matt…noo…honey…I can't. What would he think, if he heard me moaning to the phone-_

She let him rang yet for few more seconds until he gave up.

_I can call him back later…_

,,So-sorry, Matty…'' Patti whimpered, as she turned the toy yet on higher settings, and shifted it, that it suddenly hit her g-spot. ,,OH FUCK !'' her knees start trembling, determined she will finish this time, not paying attention to TV for this moment, and just giving in to that fantastic pleasure.

,,Ohh-bun-bunny…fuuu-fuhhh-fuck oh-Johnny !'' not caring of anything else, after all she was home alone, nobody could hear her. Moving Mr. Rabbit deeper inside her, rubbing her g-spot during, and her thighs trembled too, her knees felt like giving out slowly.

_No..no..I'm almost there, yet a while !_

Convincing her body, to not let go in the best, when her phone start ringing again.

_Fine this time I will take it-_

Not giving up her pleasure she bit her lip, reaching for the phone, as she could see.

Johnny.

Johnny was calling after month or so !

But she was too far, she didn't want to give up neither one thing.

,,I'm cum…cumming !'' she nearly screamed, when her trembling finger answered the phone, and eagerly listened to Johnny's voice, which could at the moment bring her orgasm, which was within reach, so aching between her thighs, and in her core.

 _,,Hi love, hope I haven't woken you up ?''_ his voice so soft, and so pleasant on the other side of phone. And so real, in difference from the movie, that she couldn't take it.

 _,,Ooooohhhhh !''_ her thighs trembled giving out entirely as her body arched to the toy, and her muscles embraced it with one loud scream of her near violent orgasm.

Silence from the phone, she feared he'd hung up, breathing harshly through her orgasm, and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Her ample chest heaving, as she turned the toy off and slowly slid it off her leaking heat. Reaching for the phone, and switching it on loud, to hear Johnny better, she harshly panted.

,,Are-are you th-there ?''

 _,,I'm pretty sure I am, but I am not sure of what I just heard…did you just answered the call when having sex with Matt ?''_ she could hear a smirk in his question, which made her grin.

,,Nooo…Matt is in Tennessee…shooting a movie, coming back home on Thursday. How are you ?'' she steadied her breathing sooner than she thought she will, but her chest was still rapidly heaving.

 _,,Okay…so what was that ? That- **that** ?''_ Johnny chuckled into phone.

,,Your Don Juan DeMarco…'' Patti repaid a smirk, licking her dry lips.

_,,Oh really ? So you just-''_

,,-Came…yes I came, because I miss you so…and I can't be with you, and yet you are torturing me with not talking with me for longer than a month !'' she slightly accused, but her voice sounded rather sweet.

_,,I wanted to apologize, I was shooting a movie, and I just got home…I wanted to call you right when I'm back, surely you can understand I was busy-''_

,,-Yes but you could let me know at least,'' Patti bite her lip playfully.

 _,,Alright, and now…you are home alone, and pleasing yourself..thinking of me ?''_ he obviously smiled, she could even see his smile through her closed eyes.

,,Yes…are you alone ?''

_,,Mhmm. You can tell me everything.''_

,,Well, I am not alone at home…I've got here dogs, and cat, and movie…and Mr. Rabbit-''

_,,-Who's Mr. Rabbit ?''_

,,Ehm- _my vibrator_ …'' Patti said as seductively as she could, teasing him.

 _,,Sounds almost like Mr. Bunny..''_ Johnny smirked into phone again, and Patti realized.

,,Right ! Okay…I have new nickname for my toy now,'' Patti teased her clit, while listening to Johnny's audible responses on the other side. Grinning to the phone contentedly, her eyes lightly fluttering.

Suddenly from TV echoed a sound of flute, and even Johnny heard that, asking on the other side of phone _,,What was that ?''_

,,I told you-'' Patti reached for TV remote, pausing the movie, to answer ,,-I'm watching Don Juan DeMarco,'' she giggled playfully.

 _,,Wait, so you're having practically sex with me, and I don't know about it ?!''_ Johnny laughed loudly, waiting for Patti to respond.

,,Now you know about it,'' she smirked, resting against the pillows.

 _,,Alright, and do you want to bring our present conversation on the next level ?''_ his voice teasing, tempting in her ear.

,,Which level you have on mind ?'' Patti bit her lip naughtily, already knowing, where he was aiming.

 _,,What are you wearing ? Some light nigthie, or just bra, or-''_ he breathed eagerly.

,,-Nothing…'' Patti smiled, her eyes closing on their own accord.

 _,,Good start,''_ he chuckled on the other side. _,,Ohhh-you don't know how I miss your perfect peaches…''_

She let out a soft breath, as she squeezed her right breast gently with her fingers, listening to Johnny's voice, imagining, he was touching her, and then her eyes descended on her vibrator.

,,Where are you ?''

_,,What ?''_

Patti chuckled, repeating ,,Where are you ? I mean, are you in living room or in bedroom ?''

 _,,Oh-bedroom, I was just about to call you, go have shower and prepare to bed,''_ Johnny announced with smile in his voice.

_Perfect !_

,,Alright, take off your pants,'' she started slowly, with one hand working her ample mammary, and with her other reaching for her vibrator.

_,,What ?''_

,,I want you to take off your pants…do it,'' she breathed, listening to phone, as Johnny silenced for a while, until he answered.

_,,Done…''_

,,Good. Now, I want you to close your eyes-''

_,,-Mhmm.''_

,,And imagine my hand, rubbing up your boxers, and down and up…sounds good ?'' she smiled naughtily, waiting for any kind of response, while she ran the length of her vibrator across her slick sex.

 _,,So good !''_ Johnny approved.

,,Your boxers are so tight !'' Patti sighed, her own eyes closing, as her fingers tweaked her nipple, she cried softly, listening to very alike response on the other side of phone.

 _,,Your nipples taste so good,''_ Johnny groaned, and Patti slightly broke off for a brief moment, asking herself, how could he know, what she'd just done, but she forget about her question very quickly.

,,It's time to get you out of those boxers. Wrap your fingers around your cock,'' Patti ordered, rubbing her toy over her clit.

 _,,I love when you talk dirty, it's making you more sexy…this is gonna be interesting,''_ Jonny slightly chuckled to the phone, but Patti was already busy, bringing her vibrator to her mouth, and continuing.

,,I'm holding your cock in my hand, gently stroking up and down, and my lips…softly…pressing…to your tip,'' she demonstrated on her vibrator, what she just said, with closed eyes licking at the tip of it.

 _,,Good…''_ Johnny agreed, listening further to the sounds Patti was making. _,,What…what are you doing there ?''_ he was slightly confused until it switched in his head _,,Are you sucking off that vib-''_

,,-Mr. Bunny. Mhmm,'' she stopped just to offer her answer, coming back to licking over the toy covered with her juices, teasing her left nipple. ,,And taking _you_ entirely in my hot little mouth,'' she said before she performed with loud moan around the toy, hearing him growl on the other side. Her moans and sucks encouraged him to growl louder, which was making Patti wet again.

,,And gently biting at your tip,'' She added, before he immediately answered.

 _,,You vixen ! God…oh-Patti,''_ he groaned, and panted, she was sure, he was getting busy down on himself, her own eyes squeezed tightly in better imagination. _,,Slid that toy inside you…slowly…as I would do so.''_

Patti grinned, leaving the toy with her mouth for now, and running it down her front, teasing her stomach, making goosebumps on her skin, until the tip of it found her entrance, and due the _great lubrication_ as from her mouth as from her slick, eagerly waiting heat, she slid it inside her with ease, arching to it with audible groan.

 _,,That's right,''_ Johnny approved, after hearing her groan. _,,And switch it on…''_

Grinning even wider at his words, she did as instructed, moaning right away, as it buzzed between her thighs, making her tremble.

,,Ohh-Johnny…''

 _,,Yes….move it nicely in rhythm,''_ she gladly did what she was told, listening to his tempting voice, and his even more delicious growls on the other side.

,,Love…ohhh-it's perfect,'' she cried a whimper, when she once again brushed her g-spot with the toy, moaning aloud, her toes wriggling on the sheets.

 _,,I can hear it,''_ he chuckled only briefly, before gasping _,,Oh-it's so good…you sounds delicious…''_ he responded in phone, probably speeding up, since she heard his breath catching in his throat during trying to talk _,,Patti I-…I'm gonna cum.''_

,,Yes-me too !'' she cried as her hips were bucking against the toy, to meet its moves within her, feeling her climax near.

 _,,Set it on highest settings…''_ Johnny dared her with his audible growls.

She never done that actually. She had her own borders, and her satisfying vibes, but she yet haven't tried the highest settings…but Johnny was Johnny, and order was order, so she willingly reached with her trembling fingers to button, and pressed once-

,,Ohh !''

Twice-

,,Mmm !'' her whimper was now more than desperate, as the vibrations were overwhelming just as the sensation of her upcoming orgasm.

Thrice-

,,OH-FUCK-ME !'' she moaned loudly, whimpering her cries, as the toy buzzed all through her core and forced her body to tremble, with her strong, she could say almost violent orgasm, she only held the toy on place, letting herself stream out fully, screaming out her pleasure, to let Johnny hear, what he had done to her.

Panting harshly and audibly that Johnny could hear, and she only heard some dull growl with harsh puffs on the other side, before she stopped the vibrator again, carefully slipping it off her heat, but her body still shivering, just as her senses were at the moment.

,,That…that was…'' she swallowed, catching breath ,, _amazing !''_

As she was panting, easing her breath, she slowly turned her head to phone, which was still lying on the same place beside her on mattress.

,,Are you th…there ?'' she swallowed again, licking her dry lips.

 _,,No I died, due that orgasm, you caused me…fuck-you are incredible !''_ Johnny finally answered from the other side, making her giggle through her pants. _,,God I need to clean myself !''_

,,Is your cum all over your abdomen ?'' she grinned naughtily, her chest still heaving.

 _,,Yeah-it's all over my stomach, I made a mess…''_ Johnny only chuckled, not able to say better answer, as he was still breathing through his climax.

Hardly raising her head, to see wet-soaked sheets, her head falling again into pillows, she nodded, once again licking her lips ,,Yeah me too…I think I will have to do _laundry_ tomorrow…''

 _,,Just because of one sheet ?''_ Johnny smirked, asking, his voice already recuperated.

,,Yeah-''

 _,,Then, what about some encore…to let it be worth it…''_ his voice was so smooth, and tempting, that Patti very easily gave in.

This is going to be a very good evening after all….

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Okay dolls, the A.N. at the beginning was once again the one I did years ago, but now as I'm reposting these and haven't touched this one in some time, I started thinking about it again and my question is, if you really do want to make this a multichapter fanfic. I'm leaving it open for now, and I can't wait for your response !!  
> Okay stay safe dolls and have a peaceful day :333  
> ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo


End file.
